True Love is Forever
by Prettylittlefan
Summary: Started as a one-shot, now a Spoby story. Begins in episode 2x23. R&R if you enjoy and I'll love you forever. Previously "Classroom Conversations", new title inspired by HarrylovesGinny09, thanks doll!
1. The Confrontation

**A/N**: Hi! I'm nowhere near new to FF, but this is the first story I've ever written for it. I'd love some constructive criticism, and I proofed it like 20 times, but I probably still missed something, hahaha. :) This story is more about Spoby than anything else, although Hanna and Toby are the only two characters in it.

I got the idea after watching 2x23 and loooving the Hanna/Toby scene. This is a rewrite, how I wish it had gone. Oh, and I couldn't resist adding a bit of Haleb at the end. They're my otp. ;) Hope you enjoy!

Read & review, please. :)

* * *

><p>"No, Toby, you can not let Jenna back into your life again!" I insisted, taking on a determined stance. I honestly didn't know him that well, but Spencer cared about him and knowing what Jenna did to him, I did too.<p>

His face twisted suddenly into a hard, defensive stare. "What you need to do is shut up about my sister."

Still not backing down, I took a step closer and made sure he heard me perfectly when I exaggerated, "_Step_sister."

"Hanna, let it go. She needs my help!" We were arguing like an old married couple, and to be honest, this was the first real conversation I even remembered having with him.

Crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, I reminded him, "Yeah, and so does Spencer. Remember her?" My words were laced with venom; I had to get my point across. I had to stick up for my best friend. He looked as if he were about to fight back, but before he could, I interrupted. "You know, if you really loved her, you'd realize there's something she's trying to keep you from. Because she loves you. Clearly, you don't return the favor."

On that note, I turned to walk out of the room. After a mere three steps, I felt something grasp my arm and suddenly I was face-to-face with Toby again. His expression was softer, more caring. "What do you mean there's something she's trying to keep me from?"

"Let me go," I seethed, speaking through clenched teeth. The last thing I needed was to be trapped here. I didn't even want to be having this conversation, but somehow I got roped in, trying to make him feel guilty. He obliged, and I stayed where I was. If he tried anything again, I wasn't afraid to stoop to first grade levels and pinch and/or bite him.

"Hanna," his tone was insistent, "if there's something I need to know, tell me."

I pursed my lips and gave him my best bitch face. This expression could scare the freshman, sophomore, and junior-with a few exceptions-classes of Rosewood High into line immediately, but it had no effect on him. Damn. "You should talk to Spencer about that. If you ever decide to grow up, call her." I began to turn and leave on that note, but his tone of voice piqued my interest.

"If I ever decide to grow up?" Suddenly, all kindness was swept from his face and we were back to glares. He sounded angry. "Spencer cheated on me!" he shouted, his words filling the empty room. In response, my expression twisted into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back, equally as loud. "She would never! In case you haven't noticed, she. loves. _you_!" After each of the last three words, I mercilessly poked his chest with my right hand.

"Emily told me she was with Wren!" Toby shouted back at me, his voice bouncing off of the walls. How could no one hear us from the hall?

_Bring_. The bell rang, indirectly answering my question. I was officially late to French for the fifth time, meaning I'd earned an after school detention. Thank you very much, Toby. Whatever, this needed to be settled. Madame Devereux could wait.

Once again narrowing my icy blue orbs of eyes, I threw my hands up in the air. "Who the hell is Wren?"

"Don't pretend you don't know anything, Hanna! Stop trying to make me feel like an idiot. You know, you're just like Spencer. You're both perfect clones of Alison." My mouth dropped at his last few words. How dare he go that far? Ali was a touchy subject for us all, had he brought this up with Spencer before? Is this what led them to breakup, the same topics that were forming our first conversation right at this very moment?

Scoffing, I placed my hands on my hips and stood up straighter, trying with all effort to seem taller and somewhat more intimidating. "Is that what you said to Spence too? Are those the exact words that broke her heart?" I might have been going a little too far, but by now, words were just slipping out of my mouth. Let's face it: when did I ever think before saying anything?

His face fell, and I could tell I had hit a soft spot. Good. That proved he still cared for Spencer, that all the tears she had shed over him were actually possibly worth something. But what he had said was the complete opposite of how he looked right now. While he remained processing what I had told him, I took the seconds I had as an opportunity to continue. "How could you compare the girl you love to the one you hated? Unless it was all a lie, and in that case, I'd like you to kindly get out of Spencer's life or I will kick you out of it." I didn't know honestly how threatening I could possibly be to Toby, but I was trying my hardest.

"I love Spencer," he murmured in a low voice. "I really do." I almost smiled, at least that saved my shoe from a trip up his ass. "But what she did was unforgivable."

Then I remembered what he had told me earlier, but why would Emily tell him that? "I don't know what drugs Emily's on," I snapped, actually pausing to hope for a second that Maya hadn't convinced her and then deeming the idea ridiculous, "but Spencer could never do that to you. She may seem scary, but she wouldn't hurt a fly if it landed on her filet mignon." Another rich person quip. Spence would so kill me if she was here, after she finished thanking me.

"Think about it, Toby. The Spencer you apparently know so well and _love_: do you think she'd have the heart to cheat on you?" I gave him an incredulous look after I finished asking my question, and shaking my head. The guilt would take her over if she did, and when she felt guilty, Spencer ended up telling me or one of the other girls soon. It was usually me though, since I was the one to come to for the harsh truth.

Without any real answer, Toby pushed past me and began to exit the room, murmuring, "I need to talk to her." Luckily for him, I knew it was Spencer's free period.

"She's out in the courtyard, don't screw this up!" I informed him. That's where she had been for the past few days, usually alone. Once I had figured out she was there, I had joined her but she'd seemed to want to be alone. So I had left, silently for once, leaving her with her thoughts.

Satisfied with myself, I exited the room after her and started towards Madame Devereux's classroom, awaiting a delightful detention. But I didn't really care; I mean, after all, detentions sometimes held the key to love.


	2. A Less than Friendly Chat

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, they made me unbelievably happy. Sorry this took me so long, I've been sick on & off and I'm in a play... anyway. I forgot to put a disclaimer last time so I guess I'll do that now (: R&R if you enjoy!**

**Shoutout to my lovely reviewers, this is for you: HarrylovesGinny09, spoby4eva, anon, The Mighty Forces, Caligirl28, Breedom2be, peacelovemaheen, anon, and SpobyForever1996!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

I hardly even heard the light tap of footsteps while I scrolled through the few pictures of Toby and myself on my phone. It was almost laughable, we looked so happy. And suddenly, all of that was gone. With just a few simple words and one threat, it was all gone. Every touch, every kiss. Our entire future. I had to face the music: Toby would never be safe with me.

"Hanna, you're going to fail French if you keep skipping because of me," I told her without looking up. I knew it was her, nobody else bothered to try anymore. Not even Aria or Emily, but Hanna was persistent. To anyone but her, I felt like a lost cause. It was kinda nice to have somebody still trying to fight this state of despondency I seemed to be falling into. The sandy-haired, blue-eyed angel was sending me spiraling downward.

She said nothing, so I sighed and tried again. "Han, seriously, I'm fine," I tried, my voice more convincing than my expression. I hoped she couldn't see me, but I knew she'd understand. She'd been through this before, heartbreak. Of course, it was a completely different situation but I was sure it felt the same. Nothing could hurt worse than the pain I was feeling now. It was practically numbing.

"You're terrible at lying." As soon as I heard his voice, my head whipped up so quickly I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. My chocolate brown eyes met his inviting blue ones, a different emotion in them than I'd seen in the past few days. I was instantly filled with a warm feeling, and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I didn't speak, I was at a loss for words. "She told me," Toby informed me.

I stood, in some sort of odd greeting. "Told... told you what?" I asked hesitantly. If there was any worse time for Hanna not to keep her big mouth shut, I didn't know of it. If she'd told him anything about A, she was so done for. People didn't say I looked scary for no reason. I could be.

Toby looked confused, then I saw a flash of anger pass over his face. "Why did you tell me you were into Wren? Hanna doesn't even know who he is, obviously you're not with him," he stated calmly. Too calmly. It would be so much easier if he just started yelling instead of looking so hurt. Little did I know I would get my wish within a matter of minutes.

"Why are you with Jenna?" I shot back. A heated argument was coming on, I could feel it. I hoped one of us had the power to stop it, because I was so done arguing with Toby when I'd much rather be lying in his arms.

"You and Hanna just don't get it, do you? She needs me right now!" he answered, insufficiently for me. If he'd done so much to get away from her, why was there all of a sudden sibling love there? Why was he done fighting? The thought that it could be because of me just chipped off another piece of my heart.

I shook my head, frustrated. "She's a monster! She doesn't need anybody but herself," I fought back, disgusted. With every word, we were getting closer and closer to each other. Soon enough, we'd probably be screaming in each others faces.

"You never answered my question," he insisted, and I sighed lightly, looking away in defeat. How could I tell him that I'd made up the lie to protect him? "Why can't you just tell me the truth about anything anymore? You're just a liar, that's what you are!"

"I never even liked him!" I shouted back, already feeling my throat going raw. No doubt it would be screaming in pain in the morning. "I made that up, okay? I needed a reason to stay away from you! I can't do it on my own!" My voice almost cracked at the end, but instead it just faltered. Tears began to pool in my eyes but I blinked them away furiously. _Stay strong, stay strong._

"Spencer, I still love you!" he blurted out, clearly before he knew what he was saying. Those simple five words melted me and the tears I was fighting so hard were returning. My jaw dropped and he looked like he wanted to take it back. He still loved me? Then why was he so hostile? And why didn't he take me back when I suggested it?

"I... please...just..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Save it, Spencer. Don't even apologize if you don't mean it," he fumed. Toby turned to walk away and I couldn't stop myself. My head told me to do one thing, and my heart told me to do the complete opposite. This was my one chance. It might ruin everything I'd worked so hard to build to keep myself away from him, but I had to do it.

He took no more than three steps before I sprinted in front of him, stopping his path, and made the most quick, unreasonable decision I could remember making in my entire life.

I kissed him in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's super short and it kinda sucks so you can cuss me out over reviews if you want, but I just wanted to give you guys a quick little update until I decide where I want this to go. The next chapter will be Toby's POV starting at the end of this chapter. Don't worry, you'll get your descriptive, passionate Spoby kiss. ;)<br>**

**Oh and one more thing: if I'm going to turn this into a Spoby story, it needs a new title. I'm thinking, but I'll take suggestions & you'll definitely get credit.**

**Review, even if you hate me?(:**


	3. What He Was Really Thinking

**A/N: I'm back babay. Hahaha, anyway thank you all so much again for your sweet reviews, they make me smile. So I have another question for you guys. This one's aimed more towards the authors out there who read this :) It's really not a big deal at all, but do you guys get email updates for your own stories? Or am I subscribed to myself, hahah?**

**My flawless reviewers, thank you so much: xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r, Waffleluver, GoddessArtemis1999, Music and Angels, loveasalways, HarrylovesGinny09 and Saravega123!**

**Oh and I finally changed the title! I'm still not sure on it, but I'm not changing it again. Thank you for the inspiration HarrylovesGinny09, this chapter is for you. Anyway, if you enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toby POV<strong>

I really, honestly could've slapped myself right now. How could I have let that slip out? Of course I still love her, but she's not supposed to know that! I had to keep this all bottled up for now, no matter how much I knew she wanted me to open up. But if she was unwilling to, wasn't it only fair that I could too? Childish maybe, but it was a tactic that may have been working. Until now. _Stupid, stupid idiot._

My anger towards myself only made it easier to seem like I was upset with her. "Save it, Spencer. Don't even apologize if you don't mean it," I spat convincingly. I felt like a monster snapping at her like this. It hurt me so much to keep doing this to her, causing pain the one who I loved most. They always did say it was easier to hurt the people you were closest to, but going this far? I wasn't too sure things would ever be the same between us.

It almost physically caused me pain to turn and walk away from her. The brunette beauty did that to me, she had so much power over my emotions. So why was she trying to hide me from something I needed to help her with? I didn't know yet, but every time I pushed her further away, I saved her from knowing that I was getting closer to the truth. It would benefit both of us in the end, even if it was emotionally killing us both now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely noticed the center of them land right in front of me until I practically ran into her. But that wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway, since she ran into me purposefully.

It took me a moment to realize her warm, soft lips were on mine, but I reacted immediately. Both of us poured all of the emotions that we had piled up in the past few weeks into that kiss, so much that it burst with passion. It had been far too long until this had happened, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer with one sharp movement. Spencer gasped against my lips and I took it as my chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. She quickly reciprocated the gesture and buried her slim fingers into my hair. Anyone could walk by at any time—it didn't matter. We stayed like this, lips moving in sync until oxygen was so necessary that our lungs burned. Our heavy breathing mixed with the sounds of chirping birds in the background was like music to my ears. A melodic harmony that would probably haunt me in my dreams.

"I'm so sorry, I just... I had to," Spencer apologized, pulling away from me and going to stand a few steps back. I simply nodded, at a loss for words. Every time we kissed, every time we even touched, I fell deeper in love with her. How could I break her heart again after this? It would only split mine in half too.

She looked as if she was about to apologize again, but I stopped her just in time by cutting her off. "Don't apologize, I'm not exactly innocent here either." It was supposed to be a joke, but my tone didn't quite convey it as one. More like an icy protest.

After a moment, she cleared her throat lightly, seemingly reminding me that she was there. As if I could ever forget. "So, um... where does this leave us?" She seemed so vulnerable, it almost made me want to stop this charade and pull her into my arms, kiss the top of her head and tell her everything was going to be alright. Fortunately-or unfortunately, I couldn't tell- I had more willpower than that. Instead, I decided to give her one more chance to take the easy route. Otherwise, I would have to continue to take manners into my own hands.

"That depends," I started surprisingly calmly, "are you ready to answer my questions?" My own question clearly caught her off guard, she looked shocked.

Spencer looked torn. It took a moment to get a response out of her, and even then she looked hesitant. Afraid, even. Was she afraid to tell me things because she thought I would judge her? I was the last person on this planet who would ever judge her, didn't she know that? "I…I can't."

Sighing heavily, I cast my gaze away from her. Anywhere away from her would do right now. I couldn't stand to see her face right now. I crossed my arms over my chest as a voice I didn't even recognize told her, "Well, I guess this isn't going to work then." Strings pulled at my heart as I turned away from the love of my live, leaving us both with even deeper wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd this was so short too. I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will be longer! I absolutely know it, and I'll start on it now.<br>**

**Yes, I know they had an unhappy ending, but after this chapter, it'll be a different day. Sorry guys, I love you! Review for motivation?**

**Oh and one last thing: I changed my penname, but it's probably not even noticeable. All the capital letters were just pissing me off.**

**xoxo Rosie**


	4. A Plan Into Action

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry this took so long. If you read the A/N on my other story, it kindof explains why, but I tried. Anyway, I tried my best to make this chapter longer and I know it didn't work, so I'll try again.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank yooou so much to: HarrylovesGinny09, lightswitch100, MissFlorence.b, Waffleluver, GoddessArtemis1999, Nicole, channylover9753, and amichmusic! I love you guys  
><strong>

** Oh and btw I meant to get this chapter up last night and this morning but ff wouldn't let me.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<br>**

Bright light poured into Spencer Hastings' otherwise vacant bedroom accompanied by the slight chill of early morning Rosewood. Sure, there was an occupant, but there was no life. No bursting personality of intelligence and eagerness to learn and all the usual emotions of the Einstein-in-training. No, instead she lay empty and emotionless under her warm brown duvet that lay atop her queen-sized bed. The energy was all gone, nothing was there. Physically and technically, there was life. Spiritually, nothing. Dr. Sullivan would be proud of all this psychological thinking, Spencer thought to herself with a humorless laugh. Her eyebrows knitted together as she realized she just laughed out loud. To herself. In an empty room.

The endless loop of thoughts running rampant in her mind exhausted her, and her unusually dull brown eyes began to droop once again around 8:45 am, but she wouldn't be falling asleep. Not on her one certain friend's bedazzled watch.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We're going to meet Duncan Donuts!" Hanna Marin called out as she burst into the room excitedly. A newly peaceful Spencer who rested in a state in between sleep and wake, jumped a mile at the sudden change of energy. Her eyes flew open sharply and landed on the blonde in front of her. Hanna flitted around the room, picking out an outfit for Spencer in record time, her bubbly demeanor filling the room much too unusually for such an early time.

"For the last time Hanna, his last name is not Donuts." Behind her in the doorway, Aria shot Spencer a sheepish look that implied Hanna's attitude was her fault. Her expression practically screamed _I'm sorry._

After slowing her pulse and her murderous thoughts, Spencer threw a stray pillow at Hanna and mumbled into her own, "Go away."

Unexpectedly, Hanna approached Spencer's bed and, with a flick of her wrist, yanked the comforter off of her dejected and exhausted friend. "Hanna!" Aria chided, entering the room.

"Didn't you wear that like two days ago?" Hanna asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Realization spread across her features slowly but surely, and she wrinkled her nose. "Spence, when was the last time you showered?"

"Han, seriously? Shut up," Aria cut in before Spencer had the chance to snap at her. The petite brunette pulled Spencer's blankets back on top of her and smiled sadly at her. Turning back to Hanna, she told her as sharply as Aria would, "If she wants to sleep, let's let her." To anyone else, it would've been a silly sight, somewhat like a mother scolding their child, or a teacher reprimanding a student, but to them, it was normal. Aria and Emily were always the peacemakers. "We can go to Brookhaven with just Em."

Sighing dramatically, Hanna justified, "I'm just saying that if she keeps this up, she's really going to push Toby awa—" Aria's hazel eyes widened and she glared deeply at her blonde friend's profile until the girl got the message. Hanna's face paled when she realized what she'd almost just said, but it was already enough to make Spencer cringe. Any mention of that boy's name right now was another dagger to her heart.

Maybe it really was her fault they were over. Hell, it _was_ her fault they were over. She'd shut him out and it was only to keep him safe and alive and as unharmed as possible. But now, maybe just maybe, Hanna was onto something.

"No, she's right," Spencer added suddenly, sitting up quickly and rushing around the house like a cat chasing a mouse. Two very confused teenagers remained in Spencer's room for the duration of her fifteen minute shower.

When the tallest girl joined them again, slipping on the surprisingly appropriate outfit Hanna had chosen, their expressions had shifted from shock to surprised glee. They hadn't seen her this invested in anything in days.

The silence remained in the room for a few beats more until, naturally, Hanna was the first to break it. "Not that I'm objecting, definitely not," she started slowly, a slightly creepy grin spreading over her face, "but what exactly was I right about?"

Spencer took a deep breath and turned to face her friends, both of which rested on her unmade bed. "I can't let him send me spiraling downward like this. Maybe if I show him what he's missing, he'll want me more?" Her last statement was definitely more of a question than an assurance and she looked uncertain, but Hanna squealed and jumped up, grabbing her by the shoulders and jumping up and down nonetheless.

"Yes, yes, yes! That's exactly what you need to do!" Spencer gently pried Hanna off of her, then turned to Aria, her gaze questioning. Was she making the right decision or not? Maybe a little bit more recovery time would be therapeutic for her.

Aria just stared at Spencer speechless, her naturally large hazel eyes even wider in surprise. "I... um, yeah, I guess she's right."

Hanna's jaw dropped, she placed her hands on her hips defensively, and she glared at Aria. "You guess?" she demanded. "Of course I'm right, even _Spencer_ agreed with me!" The emphasis on the other girl's name clearly suggested that it was an unusual occurrence.

Aria just sighed and nodded, and minutes later, they were out the door on their way to pick up Emily, then to Brookhaven.

* * *

><p>"Toby!" Jenna's angelic voice rang throughout the grand house, causing a pair of Caribbean blue eyes to roll. If only her personality matched her voice. She was treating him like her personal lap dog again, but he had to play along with the charade. "Can you tell me if this outfit matches?"<p>

Every single morning it was the same thing. She always waited until their parents left to ask him to make her breakfast, then he had to help her brush her teeth—barf—and finally, pick out a suitable outfit. Since apparently she couldn't tell her closet by texture now. Yeah, right. How long had she done this on her own, and now suddenly she was running to him for help?

"Coming!" he called back with an exasperated sigh, placing the last dish in the sink. The fact that she was allergic to any form of nuts didn't help either, since so many damn things were processed in factories that also carried nuts.

He bounded up the stairs only to find her waiting at the top, looking down as if she'd seen him coming. It gave him a chill, one that he suppressed, thankfully. Clearly she hadn't needed help with her clothes. "Why were you with Spencer Hastings again? I thought we agreed you'd stop seeing her."

He practically foamed at the mouth. It literally hurt to be apart from his love for so long, and it'd been 2 days since he'd seen her, and seemingly, she hadn't stepped out of her house all weekend. Now, Sunday morning, the only activity across the street was a compact grey car pulling up in the driveway. It looked familiar, like he'd seen it there before, but it wasn't her parents.

"Yes, Jenna, I talked to her. We didn't make up, and she still hates me. Satisfied?" He bit back more harsh words, they would only negatively affect his chances to get out of this hellish agreement. She was so manipulative.

Jenna laughed evilly, then shook her head. It was only then that he noticed her bandage had been removed, but she still wore her glasses. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he didn't say a word about it.

"I don't think that'll do. She may have to pay the price..." His heart dropped to his stomach at her words. What would she do to Spencer and her friends now? What could be worse than the guilt they had to live with everyday knowing they could've done something to stop Alison from blinding Jenna but didn't?

_He_ _**knew** what could be worse. Being forced to... eugh. Not going there. Ever again.  
><em>

Toby crossed his arms over his chest, though he wasn't sure if she could even see any move he was making, and finally decided to take a stand. This had gone way too far. "I know you think you control me, but that's over. Long past, Jenna. I can protect her from anything you're throwing her way. Believe me, I'm way stronger than you think. So don't test me, especially not through her, because I can guarantee you'll be a lot worse than just blind." It was clearly an empty threat; he'd never hit a girl. That was way against Toby's morals and values, even if the girl herself was pushing him off the edge of a deep cliff.

Without another word, he left the hallway, pushing past a stunned Jenna in a frustrated fury and slamming his door shut. It was then that he allowed his body to slide down the door in a hopeless slump and crumple into a ball. The only thing that made his life actually worth living was torn away from him, and there was really nothing he could do about it. Except maybe, just maybe, he could make Spencer open up. Sitting up straighter, the trace of a smile began to form on his features, his blue eyes crinkling slightly in hope. Yes, if he cornered her, what else could she do except talk to him?

Flitting down the stairs, he took his sweet time walking over to the Hastings home, only because he knew he had it. The sky was a beautiful baby blue color, cloudless and sunny. It almost seemed as if it reflected his mood. Things were looking up, and this had to be the end of the rock bottom they'd seemed to hit. You can only go up from there, right?

After trying her doorbell a few times over the course of five minutes, he decided to give up because she either wasn't home, or was unwilling to answer the door. The first option seemed more logical, but who even knew anymore?

Sighing, he headed back towards home and his shoulders slumped. The excited emotion had been sucked out of him already, just because of one simple obstacle. No, he wouldn't let this stop him from talking to her! They needed to have a real conversation with no interruptions. His pace picked up steadily until he reached his home, then he had the million dollar idea. Leave a note. Her parents were never home, so she'd be the only one to see it right? And if it were vague enough, it wouldn't even matter.

Entering the house as quietly as humanly possible, he quickly snatched a pen, tape, and a flier for the Rosewood Junior Masquerade Ball, _why was that even there?_, off of the counter and returned to Spencer's front door. Toby jotted down some words in a rush and taped it to her door. It was a beautiful day, so he wasn't worried about the wind taking it away.

_We need to talk. Meet me at 8, our spot. -T_

**I originally was going to leave it at the paragraph after he stands up to Jenna, but then I got an idea and I felt bad about making you guys wait for so long, and this was the result!. Here's hoping someone enjoys it. Review, please? I worked extra hard on it and everything's just been stress. **

**Oh and one last thing: What do you guys think of me answering my reviews at the bottom instead of sending you PM's to answer a question or something?(:  
><strong>


End file.
